Silver Wind
The Silver Wind is a F-Zero fanbase OC inside Future Foe Scenarios created by Athorment on February 15th, 2008. He's one of his most iconic OCs. The Conquerors His medieval homeplanet was assaulted by an interplanetary warlord known as the Conqueror and his army. Orphaned, separated and slaved when younger, he grew to despise the Conquerors. Serving spaceship reparations due to his small size as a kid, Silver learned the vital functions of his deadliest enemy's technology. In an intercepted attack against the A0, the battleship he was on was heavily damaged and left floating on space. The army left in scape pods and the slaves were left behind to fend for themselves with limited supplies. An old swordmaster taught him discipline and helped him survive when the panic and hunger took over the others. He would die days before the Galactic Federation rescued the kid. His sacrifice for a stranger marked Silver, wielding his master's sword in his dream of going back and saving his homeplanet. He joined briefly the Federation's ranks, but their policy of not Standing between The Conquerors and outsider planets forced him to leave and become a Mercenary. Stealing was among his methods to obtain funds. Knowing the F-Zero races paid much more sums of money and unable to steal it without getting the federation's attention he bought his machine, the Silver Light and modified it to have a battle space ship at hand. His small successes lead him to take small quantities of the prize money during races. Silver returns on the Silver Light to his homeplanet, just to find it in the grasp of The Conqueror and forced to retreat. This meant the begining of his personal war. Using the long forgotten and destroyed Battleship he lived in as a child as headquarters, he honed his battle skills with dangerous Hunting missions while racing often. Rise of The Falcon During the Fan Fiction F-Zero: Rise of the Falcon written by BlackCarrot1129, Silver and Grif by Captninja guest Starred. It's timeline is somewhere near the begining of Smash Bros Fic -The Conquerors- as Silver meets Captain Falcon for the first time and does not has his most known Battleship base yet. 10, 000 years ago there was a planet called Ferallon. The Royal Family there raced over enormous beasts to test their very limits. An ancient artifact known as the "All Seeing Eye" was supposed to be found by Roxanne after her 16th birthday and be used to find and speak with one of Ferallon's God and Guardian the Mighty Falcon, however radical and strong beast Manticore believed a human was not worthy of meeting the divine beast and reunited equally minded followers to attack the castle. They believed the All Seeing Eye was hidden inside the planet's core and casted a spell to extract it which caused a series of chain reactions, erupting volcanoes, drying of seas and fissuring of mountains resulting in it's ultimate destruction. As the Manticore and the Emperor Ferallon faced each other in combat, the empress sealed her daughter Roxanne in a blue crystal with the final words that her body and soul will be preserved and only the Mighty Falcon will awaken her. Year 2250, Captain Falcon finds her and accidentally wakes her from suspended animation. By doing this, the Manticore and his allies, Basilisk and Cerberus, who have sealed themselves in the other Red, green and yellow crystals of the palace are awakened. After a close call with the Manticore, Captain Falcon is able to scape his attack with Roxane on his side and decides to train her with an F-Zero machine of her own, the Rocket Angel, So she will be capable of staying away from her attackers. Enraged, the Manticore joins forces with BioRex, Octoman and Blood Falcon to build a machine capable of destroying the planet. BioRex and OctoMan steal level 9 Weaponry from the Galactic Federation and Jody Summers contracts Falcon to discover a mole in the force. Roxane meets up Silver and Griff on her first Minor-league race. Unknown to her, Manticore, Basilisk and Cerberus transform into F-Zero Machines to make their ranks up and beat up Falcon on his own game. A Rivalry begins between Silver and Basilisk, as well as Griff with Cerberus while Roxanne is left to face the Manticore while racing. Roxanne manages to snatch victory from Manticore and Griff, winning her first race as the Rocket Girl, but is soon attacked by Basilisk. Silver stands up for her and defeats him with a Silver Blow. They meet with Captain Falcon, who has a plan to bring the mole down and helps in the capture. Captain Falcon shares his bounty with him and the other racers who helped, commenting that the sum is enough for Silver to buy a Space Shuttly. This might refer to the forgotten Conqueror Battleship he repairs and later uses as new Headquarters. Roxanne assures him that she will keep her promise of helping him with his homeplanet. Go read F-Zero: Rise of the Falcon Secret/Forgotten Project Main Article: F-Zero: Secrets Forgotten The Conquerors know the possible threat Silver represents and sends Hunter Galvis, a Biomechanical android to kill him. During his ambush on a race, newcomer serenity displays an ability to regenerate, when Galvis shot the Silver Light and got her too. Silver and Galvis fiercily fight each other but the creature keeps regenerating. Serenity, confused with returning blurred memories intervenes. Galvis panics when he sees her, claiming the Angel is a monster and his corrupted data can't determine wether his original target is Rocket Angel Roxanne or Serenity. Silver leaves behind Roxanne, leaving her to investigate on Galvis origins with the Galactic Federation's resources knowing that Galvis is too strong and dangerous for her. He turns to Serenity, trying to befriend her to discover more about her regeneration powers. She keeps hiding things from him complicating their team work. Serenity wonders and questions her origin and Galvis' looking for a connection in her faded memories, Specially since they are both capable of the same healing factor. Dark Veil of Life Main Article: Dark Veil of Life Taking place After the events of Super Smash Bros. Fic -The Conquerors- Silver has finally defeated The mighty Conqueror and his homeplanet became free, but his task does not ends there. The devastation of war has changed it's life and continues his lifestyle of racing and bounty hunting to restore his home's glory. However a new dangerous enemy emerges from Mute City's shadows. Nikrass, a living dead scientific starts kidnaping racers for her twisted experiments. She sets her sight on the Silver Wind, beginning a psychological war to Outsmart and defeat the other, draging Serenity, Roxanne, Titania, Leo, and others with their quarrel. Nikrass creates Orchid thanks to Roxanne and steals Titania's Metalic Power impurity to create Veli. Silver manages to find Nikrass' shadowy Styx Labs and confronts her bizarre experiments. She's not falling that easy on her own house and tests the limits of her experimental subjects, forcing Roxanne to rediscover her Ferallon heritage and breaking Serenity's mind. Future Foe Scenarios With the threat of The Conquerors ended, Silver turns his efforts to restoring what war has caused. The last of the Lac-teeanian people crash land and are forced to live on his homeplanet. Their culture clash with the native race and treat each other as monsters. Fortunately, both are too damage to fight for territory and destroy each other, yet the rivalry and hatred is there. Italayah, having met the Silver Wind once during war manages to leave and searches for him. They clash too, standing for their people, but agree to keep an eye on them to avoid another Civil War. Juliza Eleori, a new ace shooting galactic federation officer joins Roxanne's ranks. Knowing all the crimes Silver commited and not agreeing in relying on bounty hunters to do police job begins to chase him off and try to arrest him everytime they meet, much to Roxy's dismay. Silver puts his search of Nikrass aside when she gives her word to not fight him for now. She continuous her experimenting instead of plotting against Silver. She claims that if she is killing silver, she wants him to concentrate fully on her and not on a possible war. Though Mute has other plans for both... Abilities Silver has access to technology stolen from the Conquerors tweaked for his own use. During difficult battles he will mix his sword fighting skills with this technology to get the upper hand. *Platarado Sword, A Sword made of diverse Alien Metals. It has a Laser Sword Feature which makes the sword glow and capable of cutting through Metal. *Silver Wind, He can summon the power of the wind in the form of gusts and small tornadoes. He uses this ability against free falling and recovering his sword *Teleportation/Hologram Device, Used to trick foes or scape, Silver can create a copy of himself in place and get away, leaving an hologram copy as bait. It needs to charge in order for him to teleport to his headquarters. *Titanium Density Bones, After the events of Dark Veil of Life Nikrass endows him with experimental Titanium powers she stole from Titania Florincia. He can now take more hits from robots and bludgeoning weapons. Vehicle The Silver Light #100 Silver is known for using his own machine to defeat his strongest foes or chase them. He can control it remotely. Nobody knows the Silver Light doubles as a small spaceship for outer space asaults. Weight: 3100 Stats: Body C, Resists little attacks, but packs double offensive prowess. Boost B, Grip B Smash Bros Fic Neutral Special:Silver Blow. Builds up a terrible hit with his sword, Silver lights gather and focuses on his sword for him to unleash Special Side: Air Cutter. Spins his sword rapidly, so rapidly that it creates a wave of air That inflicts damage Special Up: Silver Dive. Teleports and grabs a foe, Stabs them and then sends him/her flying by pulling his sword out and Jumping away Special Down: Razor Wind. Stops enemy attacks and then uses his sword so quickly, that the wind is the one that counterattacks. May Flinch Foes to attack, because he makes the same pose as the Silver Blow (without the lights charging) Final Smash: The Silver Light. His Racer the Silver Light dashes sending oponents soaring the skies. Animation scene begins between clouds Then he teleports right above his oponent and charges up a fiery Blow with his sword iluminating all the skies he then hits his oponent and the two fall down until they touch the ground, Then the oponent goes sailing. Fun Facts *He has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style. *One of his Realistic drawing styles looks like an old Original Character called "Mistery" *Rival Battle matches against other Athorment OCs include Rayleen from Metroid and Black *There was the possibility of him becoming paired with Roxane Ferallon in the future. Of Course, this has been left for the fanbase to support as the ownership over roxane has been given away to a non SilverxRoxanne deviant. Galley The_Silver_Wind_by_athorment.png|2008 Silver_Wind_by_athorment.jpg Silver_by_athorment.jpg|Platarado Sword Normal Design styles_of_drawing_by_athorment.png|Different Art Styles SilverWind.png|On Tumblr's Background Fan Artwork Silver_wind_by_blackcarrot1129.jpg|As Part of an OC Group Pic By BlackCarrot1129 F_Zero_Fan_Pilots_silver_by_BlackCarrot1129.jpg|part of an F-Zero FOCs group by BlackCarrot1129 Kirby_Hats_Silver_Athorment_by_BlackCarrot1129.jpg|Kirby Hat by BlackCarrot1129 Category:Athorment Category:F-Zero Category:Future Foe Scenarios Category:Fanbase